


Rocking Foundations

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, mild dirty talk and groping, omg our dad's did WHAT?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Ignis is fed up with dealing with Noctis and Gladio's liaison. So, in order to get a decent nights sleep for a change Ignis insists the two of them stay at the caravan at Hammerhead and get it out of their systems. There, Gladio and Noctis find out something that they never wanted to know.Written for GladnoctWeek on tumblr.





	Rocking Foundations

*Written for the GladnoctWeek prompt; “Gladio and Noctis find out that Clarus and Regis are a couple.”

 

Gladio and Noctis were getting on Ignis’ very last nerve. He knew they were lovers, they had been for quite a while now, and usually they managed to keep their affections under the radar. Under usual circumstances the shield was reserved, disciplined, maybe a little angry at times when he was hungry, but overall fairly subtle for being such an imposing figure. Noctis was mostly the same, but leaned toward the sleepy side where Gladio was intense.

Ever since Gladio got back from his little solo excursion, on the other hand, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and if Ignis had to endure another night in the tent pretending to sleep while hushed gasps filled the enclosed space, he might accidently commit regicide, or just plain ol’ murder.

Prompto, on the other hand, just kept taking pictures when the prince and shield didn’t know he was watching.

“You really should spy like that,” he’d scolded him. “It’s rude.”

“Yeah, but… they’re adorable. Don’t you think?” the blonde said cheerfully and continued to snap away.

Ignis cleared his throat. It wasn’t that he didn’t approve of their relationship. Quite the contrary, he was happy for them that they could find solace and comfort in each other. But when he caught sight of Noct’s hand running up the inside of Gladio’s thigh in the back seat he knew that he would have another restless night if he didn’t do something.

Mentally checking the balance in their bank account Ignis resigned himself to eating cheap food for a few nights if it meant some division within their group.

When the traffic was clear Ignis did a sharp U-turn and began making his way back to the nearest rest stop, Hammerhead.

Once the others recovered from the abrupt turn Noctis leaned toward the front seat. “Whoa, Specks, what was with that maneuver?”

“I might ask you the same.”

There was a pause. “What?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “It’s getting close to dark. I think it would be wise to stop for the evening.”

He saw Gladio raise an eyebrow in the rearview mirror. “Do we have the gil for that?”

Ignis gripped the steering wheel. He’d had entirely too much Ebony and not nearly enough sleep in the last week and he was on edge. “We can get a hunt from Taka. We’ll manage.”

They pulled into hammerhead roughly an hour before sundown and Prompto leapt out of the passenger seat, heading to the trunk for his bag. “Aww yeah. I’m looking forward to a real bed. Even if it is a caravan.”

“Apologies, Prompto,” Ignis said, almost too tersely. “You and I will not be staying in the caravan tonight. We’ll be staying in the tent at the haven across the road.”

The blonde pouted and made a sound similar to a distressed puppy. “Iggyyyy, why?”

Pushing his glasses up his nose he tried his best not to glare at the two in the back seat. “Take a shower quickly, if you must, but tonight I’m going to leave the caravan for his Highness and Gladio.”

By now the two of them seemed to catch on to what might be aggravating the royal strategist so much. Gladio leaned forward, “Ignis… you alright?”

Ignis spun his head around so fast one might have heard a whip crack with it. He spoke very quietly through clenched teeth, enunciating each word. “You two are going to stay in the camper tonight and do whatever you need to do to each other to satiate your lust, because if I must endure one more night of not so quiet frottage they will never find your bodies.”

Prompto slowly started backing away from the Regalia toward the camper. “Yeah…I’ll just shower real quick.” He cleared his throat. “Be out in a jiffy.” With that he turned and ran for the safety of the mobile home.

Gladio and Noctis just opened their car doors, got their bags (including Prompto’s, who’d forgotten it when he ran away), and made their way to the camper while Ignis went to park the car. Nobody said a word until the strategist was out of sight.

The shower was already going when they stepped in, tossing their bags on the adjustable dining table in the corner. Noctis sighed. “We haven’t been that bad, have we?”

Gladio scratched the back of his head. “Well… you do kinda get loud.”

Smirking, Noctis tapped the door of the tiny bathroom before cracking it open an inch. “Hey, Prom, we got your bag.”

“Thanks,” he replied over the sound of running water. “Iggy alright?”

“He will be once he gets some beauty sleep. Just text us when you guys are all set up. Alright?”

“Got’cha.”

Closing the door again, Noctis tilted his head toward the diner. “Wanna get some food and a drink for a bit while we wait?”

“Sure.”

A few minutes later they were eating what was left of their plate of chili fries between them and sipping beers while the sun began to dip below the horizon in the distance. The diner was largely empty. Taka was back in the storage room doing inventory during the lull and Cid was having a cigarette in the far table, a fan next to him blowing the smoke out. He was poking through a battered magazine with a pinup girl on it, paying them no mind.

With few prying eyes on them and a fairly romantic view for ambiance, Gladio risked wrapping an arm around Noct’s middle, pulling him close in the booth. “So,” he whispered into the prince’s ear. “What do you want to do tonight? We’ve got the caravan all to ourselves.”

Noctis bit his lip, leaning into his shield. “That depends. How’s our supplies? Last thing I want to do is have Cindy walk in while I’m buying XL condoms from the shop.”

He could feel the rumble of Gladio’s laugh in his chest. “Don’t worry Princess. I’ve got plenty.”

“You think whatever we do will tide us over for a while? I’d rather Ignis not murder me in my sleep.” He moaned lightly as stubble scratch his pulse. Gladio followed with open mouth kisses to ease them. Honestly, Noct couldn’t wait for the same feeling to be against his thighs. Reaching down he could feel Gladio’s growing need under the soft leather of his pants. It had been too long since they had some proper alone time. Despite Ignis’ rage, they would have to thank him in the morning. “Ready to go, Big Guy?”

Strong fingers slid up Noct’s scalp, grabbing a handful of hair as they crashed their lips together. “Yeah,” Gladio said between gasps and kisses. “Let’s go… put that campers… foundation to the test.”

“Yeah, if y’all could not do that, that would be just dandy.”

Both men jumped. Neither of them had heard Cid walk up behind them. Trying to hide their embarrassment, they scooted a few inches apart from each other and focused their eyes on the empty plate in front of them.

Cid smirked, and twisted the dagger. “That old camper’s been rocked off its blocks once by a prince and shield, and I don’t have the tow truck handy to fix it again. So, if y’all don’t mind…”

Gladio and Noct looked at each other for a long moment as Cid just stood there, watching the gears turn in their heads. Noct was the first one to have a twinge of disgust grace his features. He turned to Cid with an expression like someone just forced him to eat every vegetable known to man. “Cid… please don’t tell me…”

Gladio made a similar face. “My father…”

“And my dad…”

Cid’s smirk only deepened. “Yep. If you two think yer bad, _hooo-eyyy_ , the stuff Weskham and I had to contend with. Shiva’s tits, poor Cor walked in on em once when he was ‘bout sixteen. Had a sour look on his face e’er since.”

The prince swallowed hard, trying to keep his dinner down. “Gladio… could you call Ignis?”

The shield was still grimacing. “Why?”

Rubbing his hands over his face was doing nothing to get the image of their dad’s out of his head. Oh gods. “Tell Iggy we’re sorry. Tell him that he and Prom can have the camper tonight and we’ll take the tent. Tell him whatever you want, but I can’t sleep in the same bed that… Just call them before the sun goes down.”

Cid just tilted his head back and laughed while Gladio frantically began dialing.

 

~X~X~X

 

Cid, you’re a bastard. We love you.

Sorry, I know this lacked my usual smut. But don’t worry. They got their mood back once they were in the tent. But that’s another story. ;)

 Agi92 on Tumblr did some awesome art for this too. Thank you!


End file.
